vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
YAMAHA Corporation/Marketing
MERCHANDISE General Prior to her announcement, she also had a doll made for her by BLYTHE and custom made by galaxxxy.http://galaxxxy.jugem.jp/?eid=21658 The doll was only for display and not for sale, but was used in promotion. galaco's image first appeared on Kou's music video of galaxias! and later on T-shirts and posters in the VOCALOID Shop, however, the images of her prior to her announcement were either pixelated or appeared in silhouette form to conceal her identity. She was aimed at a Japan target and due to variable limits and restrictions in her original prize version, overseas fans had limited methods of legally obtaining her. This made her the first Japan-exclusive VOCALOID for a short period of time. Apparel A dress based on galaco's own has been produced. These outfits have been used in the dance "galaxias!" by the popular dance group "DANCEROID"http://item.rakuten.co.jp/galaxxxy/10000964/ A collaboration was formed with Mizuno to promote a new pair of sports shoes. A song was produced featuring galaco to advertise the brand.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKJng3IpKoAhttp://www.vocaloid.com/galaco/special/mizuno/# Audio The standard version of the software has just the VOCALOID2 software included. The Deluxe edition comes with a free CD featuring a number of tracks by different producers, along with the configuration they used for the song and their own interpretation of the VOCALOID. This also provides users examples of how the voicebank could be used as well as offering ideas and suggestions for their own songs. The producers used were already known producers gathered from Nico Nico Douga and YouTube to help demonstrate the new standard YAMAHA hoped to set with VY1.VOCALOID SP-CD - VY1特典コンピCD【feat.VY1】 ---- SOFTWARE iOS app VY1's voice is featured in the game Vocalodama, the game is powered by a basic version of the VOCALOID2 powered VY1 vocal which has only one layer of sounds. Taiwan release VY1 and VY2 were distributed by e-Capsule.http://gnn.gamer.com.tw/0/57840.html VocaListener They were originally going to attach Net Vocalistener, however this idea was abandoned. VOCALOID Keyboard VY1 is the vocal heard in the demonstrations of the Vocaloid Keyboard. VOCADOL VY1, anon & kanon- along with other VOCALOIDs, are featured in the app, VOCADOL. In the game VY1 is presented under the codename, MIZKI. ---- CAMPAIGNS Contests VocaFes Winners At VocaFes 2011, two winners were announced whose images will be used for VY1 and VY2. However VY1's redefined version was not presented alongside the original artwork like VY2's was because of an error. Previously, it was announced they would host a competition for everyone to design mascots for the characters as a method of perceiving what the fandom thought of VY1 and VY2.IT Media News - コードネームは「勇馬」　ヤマハ純正のイケメンボカロ「VY2」の話を聞いてきた Rimiko won for VY1's design which can be found in her pixiv account. Manbou no Ane won for VY2's design, which can be found in his pixiv account. ZOLA Launch Contest To celebrate the launch of VOCALOIDs, a song & art contest was released on ZOLA's official website. The winners songs and illustrations from category "Amuse Award" was features on ZOLA's first compilation,http://zola.net/2013contest/ released on January 29, 2014. ZOLA First Anniversary Contest A new song & art contest was released on July 27, 2014 in collaboration with Victor Entertainment http://zola.net/2014contest/ to celebrate the first anniversary of launch. Creators Contest On 15 November 2014, an official song contest was announced for AnonKanon in collaboration with Sony Music.http://anokano.com/special/creators_contest/ Concerts VOCAFARRE 2011 On the 15th-16 of December GUMI , VY1V3 , Akikoloid-chan, Tone Rion and Aoki Lapis appeared in a 3D concert at VOCAFARRE 2011 VOCALO Revolution VY1 was used as the voice for VOCALO Revolution's "CUL" mascot character. The voicebank featured in the shows introduction, the PV "白の季節" and the closing credits of the show. Social Media *galaco has an official Twitter account (discontinued 2/29/16). archive cache *ZOLA PROJECT has an official Twitter account (discontinued 2/29/16). archive cache *Anon & Kanon have an official Twitter account. References Navigation Category:Yamaha Corporation